You Belong With Me
by liTTlE-MisS-trOuBleSomE
Summary: Song-fic. Tenten, the nerd of the school, is next door neighbours with Neji, the popular guy in school. They are childhood friends, and best friends to this day. They could even be a couple, if not for one thing standing in their way...Haruka. Oneshot


I absolutely adore this song by Taylor Swift. She my idol and the guy from Hannah Montana the Movie is just so cute! The song is called You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. This is a NEJITEN fanfiction. Anyone who may detest this pairing in any way (not that there IS anyone out there) don't read this story! This is my first song fic so give me some constructive criticism!!

Disclimer: Unfortunately, I am not a very good artist or a very good singer. Therefore, I do not own Naruto or this lovely song…*sniff*

* * *

You Belong With Me 

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do _

Tenten watched as her next door neighbour argued with his girlfriend on the phone again. She had been watching since he started the phone call. At first, it didn't seem like they were angry at each other, but when the phone call keeping going, the two looked like they were yelling at each other.

"It was probably another one of his stupid jokes." Tenten thought privately in her own room. Neji had a tendency to make the most stupid and ridiculous jokes. Tenten watched as Neji hung up and thrown the phone onto his bed. She and Neji had been friends and neighbours for as long as she could remember. It made it convenient for them to be friends seeing as though their bedroom windows faced each other.

"If our windows didn't face each other, then he probably wouldn't even glance at me twice…" Tenten thought.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Tenten only thought that way because she was the biggest glasses-wearing, sports-loving, tomboy geek at Konoha High. Neji was sports loving, but he was cool, popular, and was on the basketball team. Not to mention he had a hot, sexy, head cheerleader girlfriend. Tenten couldn't compare to her.

There was, however, one thing that Tenten knew that no one, not even his girlfriend, knew about Neji. Neji played the guitar. It seemed highly unlikely that a big basketball star would know how to play such a beautiful instrument, but Neji did know how, and he was one of the best players that Tenten had ever heard. He made his own songs too. She could often hear him playing his own creations.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time _

Tenten looked over to see Neji looking back at her. She took a pad of paper and wrote "You ok?" on it. She lifted it up and showed it through the opened curtains to Neji. She saw him reach for his pad of paper and wrote something on it.

"Tired of Drama."

Tenten suddenly felt sympathetic for him. She quickly scribbled "Sorry." On her pad and showed it to him. He smiled and closed his curtains. Tenten sighed. She flipped to the next page of her pad of paper. On it, in black felt, was "I Love You".

Tenten sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Big baggy white t-shirt, boy shorts, and her hair up in a bun. How boyish. Neji's girlfriend, Haruka, always wore clothes fitting to her body. She always looked her best and it never looked like she wore the exact same thing twice. She was the fashion. Tenten was not. She was a cheerleader. Tenten was a geeky person in the school band. Tenten was Neji's friend. She was his girlfriend. But Tenten couldn't help wishing that maybe it was the other way around.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Tenten sighed. Suddenly she got an idea. Turning her music up to full blast, she started dancing around her room. Scratch that. It was dancing and singing. It really didn't matter who saw her now anyways. She was in her own private world. Little did she know that Neji was peeking from behind the black curtains of his own confines into her room. He chuckled, his deep baritone voice echoing through his room. Tenten was a really neat person, and probably the only person in the world who doesn't judge him by his looks.

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy? _

The next morning, Tenten was doing some early studying when Neji came over and sat next to her.

"Hey." Neji said, chuckling at the memory of Tenten last night.

"What so funny?" Tenten questioned, looking as innocent as ever. Neji waved it off. Tenten shrugged and got back to her studying.

"Wait." Neji said, reaching over and brushing a wind blown hair out of her face. Tenten blushed. She was about to say thanks when his girlfriend walked over.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that _

Neji smiled at Tenten and got up. He walked over to where she was and she grabbed his hand. They embraced and Haruka gave Tenten a look as if to say "This is mine". Tenten looked away. Haruka could be pretty intimating if she wanted to. She and Neji soon left, Neji waving goodbye to Tenten. Tenten couldn't help but noticing a sort of a sad expression on Neji's face. He definitely didn't look too happy with Haruka, so why was he still with her?

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Tenten sighed and leaned back on the bench. All she could ever do for Neji was cheer for him on the sidelines. She couldn't be by his side like Haruka could (not that she ever was anyways). She couldn't hold him or kiss him goodnight. And she desperately wanted to. She loved him, and Haruka didn't. Haruka still had him, and Tenten still had to keep dreaming.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me _

The game was tied 43-43. The crowd watched nervously as the ball was passed from one person to another. Suddenly, one of the members of The Konoha Cats stole the ball back! The crowd immediately started cheering, the cheerleaders leading them on. Haruka was leading the crowd of people along with her cheerleaders. Tenten watched from the place she was sitting, wishing she was a cheerleader. Instead, she was the one stuck selling tickets. She turned her attention back as the game and realised that there had been a foul. Neji was starting on the sidelines, right in front of her!

"Good luck Neji…" she muttered. Neji turned around as if he had heard her, which she knew he couldn't have among the noise the gym was making.

Neji turned back to the game and immediately passed the ball to one of the younger members of the team. He immediately panicked and passed the ball to Naruto. Naruto dribbled and got the ball to half court before he passed to Shikamaru. Shikmaru was being checked on both sides so he overhead passed to Sasuke who was in the three pointer area. The crowd saw Sasuke look around as if he was stuck. Sure enough, there were three big bulky guys heading towards him. Sasuke saw an opening and quickly passed the ball to Neji.

There was three seconds left in the game and Neji was more than 4 meters from the basket. If he didn't shot now then they would have to go into overtime. Tenten saw Neji take a breath and then he took the shot. The crowd saw the ball hit the back board before went into the basket. Then the timer rung, ending the game. The rest of the team was off the benches, the crowd was cheering, the cheerleaders were doing somersaults, and Tenten felt herself gaping. In the mist of everything, no one but Tenten had noticed that Neji had gone over to Hauka first thing and found her…with the younger guy he had passed to. She was complementing him for doing such a wonderful job.

Tenten watch the scene unfold. She saw Neji and Haruka both yelling at each other and the poor innocent guy in between the two. Suddenly, Neji seemed to yell a few last words to Haruka before he went storming off the court. Haruka stomped her foot and then pushed the younger guy out of her way to the locker room. The guy was left dumbstruck, his eyes wide with terror.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Tenten was on her bed studying for the big test tomorrow when she looked up at the sound of rapping. She saw Neji retreating from his window to grab a pad of paper that was on his desk. Tenten reached under to grab her pad of paper and when she looked back up, Neji had something written on it.

"Are you going 2night?"

Realization struck Tenten. Tonight was the school dance. Tenten had even bought a dress for this occasion, hoping that maybe Neji would ask her and not Haruka. None of that had happened so Tenten had not plan on going. She didn't plan on going now. It would break her heart to see Neji reunite with Haruka at the dance. It would hurt to much to see Neji hold Haruka the way Tenten wanted him to hold her. She wrote her response to him and showed it to him.

"No, studying 4 test. Sorry!"

Neji looked disappointed. He quickly scribbled something on the pad.

"Wish u were."

Tenten smiled at him. He ripped a couple of papers out of the pad, grabbed his jacket and left. Tenten looked at her closet, where the beautiful dress was. She flipped back a couple of pages in her pad to where she wrote "I Love You". She looked from the paper to her closet and back before finally deciding that she wasn't going to be afraid tonight. She wasn't going to be afraid of Haruka, Neji, or everyone who might be at the dance.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me _

Tenten entered the dance. The large gym, which was crowded with people for the game just hours ago, had been decorated beautifully with lights and the place seemed to glow (a/n: I don't describe scenes well so go watch the video and you'll understand.). Everyone turned to look at Tenten and she blushed. Certainly the baby blue dress didn't look that bad right? Then she spotted Neji.

* * *

Neji was looking for Haruka when he saw Tenten enter into the gym. At that moment, nothing but her mattered. The baby blue dress hung her curves perfectly. The dress was a halter top with a shirred bust and a beautiful rhinestone in the middle. From the rhinestone pin came a cascading gathered ruffle drape and the high-low hem added to the beauty of the dress (a/n: for image of the dress, look for it in my profile.). Tenten hair was also down; long, brown, and a bit curly. She wore a bit of eye shadow and some lip gloss, unlike Haruka, who always loaded on the makeup. Tenten didn't wear her glasses today and Neji could see that many of their classmates didn't know how to respond to such a change in Tenten. He, too, was breathless.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Tenten walked over to Neji, who was staring at her like she had just descended from who knows where. Tenten felt awkward. Did she really look so bad that everyone was gaping at her? Neji seemed to have come to his senses and he was walking towards her with a slight smile/smirk. Before he could take another step though, Haruka came out of no where and grabbed him. Tenten stopped and stared at Neji and Haruka. Haruka had on a very revealing dress (a/n: just imagine the dress in the video that the girlfriend was wearing but in green).

Haruka was all over Neji, pressing up to him and trying to kiss him. Tenten was close enough to hear all that the intimate couple was saying.

"Haruka, please-"

"Neji-kun…you can't dump me…you know you want me back…"

"I told you already at the game. We're over."

"But Neji-kun-"

Before Haruka could finish her next sentence, Neji pushed her off and headed over to where Tenten was. He reached her just as a slow song was starting. He placed both hands on her waist she placed her own hands on his broad shoulders.

"You came." Neji leaned down and whispered into her ear. Tenten removed his hands from her waist and stepped away from her slightly. Neji looked hurt and confused. Tenten gathered up all her nerve and, biting her lip, she unveiled the piece of paper she had been holding all along. On it, in black felt, was "I Love You". Neji's confusion quickly turned to joy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. Tenten recognized it from when he pulled the paper out from his pad. Neji unfolded it and Tenten gasped. On it was…

"I Love You"

Tenten was so surprised that she dropped her paper on the ground. Neji leaned to pick it up and held it with his own. He stepped closer to Tenten and wrapped his free arm around her waist. He leaned down and placed his lips gently on hers. Tenten was unresponsive at first but slowly, she wrapped her arms around Neji's neck, deepening this long waited kiss. Neji dropped the papers on the ground and wrapped his other arm around Tenten's waist, pulling her closer. They parted and Tenten smiled. Neji smiled back (and half the people thought the world was coming to an end) and took Tenten's hand. The two walked out of the dance, Neji promising to play Tenten a piece he made up for her on his guitar. Haruka was left hanging in the middle of the dance floor, the two pieces of paper mocking her from their place on the ground. She whipped around, only to bump into the bully of the school. The force was so great that she landed butt first on the floor.

The next day, everyone had found out about Haruka's fall and how she tragically broke her tailbone. From that day on, she was no longer the head cheerleader, official kicking her out of her own posse. To this day, you can see her sitting at the nerds table, with that whole group questioning her about the "other world" aka the popular world.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me _

* * *

Oh Wow…that took a REALLY long time to finish. I know this story sucks and it isn't one of my best creations. Flame me or Love me all you want for this story but do press the review button and tell me how I did.

Pretty Please?

**I SAID PLEASE SO YOU BETTER PRESS THE BUTTON AND TYPE SOMETHING EVEN IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY BECAUSE I HAVE COOKIES AND I WILL HAUNT YOU IF YOU DON'T AND I WILL STOP PLANNING TO POST NEW CHAPTERS OF MY CURRENT STORIES OR POST ANY OF THE TWO NEW STORIES I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON. **(try saying this in one breath!)

*takes a breath and returns to angel face*

Arigato!

_Littlemisstroublesome :P _


End file.
